Farley
in "The Computers in Your Neighborhood"]] Farley is a boy with short, spiky orange hair and a yellow sweater. He first appeared on Sesame Street during Season 2. He appeared most often during the 1970s and was featured on many of the Sesame Street records from that period, but has only appeared occasionally since then. __TOC__ Following the 1970s, Farley's most prominent and recent appearances include the song "Pet at the Vet" in season 28, and "The Computers in Your Neighborhood" in season 31. Farley has appeared in a number of illustrated books, but none more prominent than 1980's Farley Goes to the Doctor. Much of Farley's home life is revealed in this story including his dad and his teddy bear, T.J. Farley also appeared in the background for the finale of The Muppet Movie. Street scenes * Episode 0131 * Episode 0148 * Episode 0150 * Episode 0161 * Episode 0171 * Episode 0172 * Episode 0207 * Episode 0258 * Episode 0406 * Episode 0624 * Episode 1075 * Episode 1729 * Episode 2438 Sketches * Farley goes to a hat shop, but the clueless clerk (an AM performed by Frank Oz) isn't very helpful. (transcript) * Ernie and Farley are about to eat peppermint stick candy, but Cookie Monster passes by and points out that Ernie's is longer than Farley's, and Farley's is shorter. Cookie solves the problem by eating each stick, each time making the other one longer. He finally gets them the right size--but they are now eaten down to small stubs. * Farley has lost his toy box, so he goes to the Lost and Found. The man working there (an AM performed by Jim Henson) goes through several boxes, all of which are only similar to Farley's. At last, Farley discovers that the correct box was in his pocket all along; he laughs at the irony, but the man doesn't think it's the least bit funny. * Farley and two other friends are having a party in a treehouse, but they feel sad because the record player is broken. Juanita shows up with her guitar, and shows them how to use tools to make music along with her. * Farley talks to the viewer about all the things he can do with his mind. Someone's knocking on the door, and he imagines that it's a monster. When he opens it, Herry Monster walks through and scares him badly enough for him to ram through the wall to make his escape. * Farley looks for "Me". Songs * "Pet at the Vet" * "Figure It Out" * "Loud and Soft" * "What's the Name of That Song?" * "Let a Frown Be Your Umbrella" * "The Drawing Song" * "The Computers in Your Neighborhood" * "The No Song" * "The Alphabet Song" (with Lena Horne) * "Everyone Makes Mistakes" * "Wonderful/Yucchy" * "Sing Me Your Song" * "Sound It Out" * "When Will My Birthday Come?" Notes *Farley's regular performer is Jerry Nelson, with the exception of a cameo in the song "It's Funny," where he was performed by Richard Hunt. Book appearances * The Together Book (1971) * More Sesame Street Finger Puppets (1972) * The Sesame Street 1, 2, 3 Storybook (1973) * The Sesame Street A to Z Coloring Book (1976) * The Sesame Street Bedtime Storybook (1978) * Farley Goes to the Doctor (1980) * The House That Biff Built (1980) * I Like School (1980) * The Sesame Street Dictionary (1980) * Show and Tell (1980) * The Tool Box Book (1980) * Put & Play Magic Show (1981) * Put & Play Yucchy Book (1981) * Everyone Makes Mistakes (1983) * The Sesame Street Word Book (1983) * The Sesame Street Question and Answer Book About Animals (1983) * Big Bird Says... A Game to Read and Play (1985) * Sign Language ABC (1983) * Bert's New Collection (1986) * Oh, I Am So Embarrassed! (1988) * The Sesame Street ABC Book of Words (1988) * The Sesame Street Book of Poetry (1992) * We're Different, We're the Same (1992) * Elmo's Tricky Tongue Twisters (1998) See also * Farley (lavender boy) __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Sesame Street Characters Category:Muppet Characters